


The Implications of Prom

by CocoMusichetta



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: First Kisses, Highschool AU, I know this is wildly ooc near the end, I'm Canadian levels of sorry, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, My First AO3 Post, Prom, its always sunny - Freeform, macdennis high school au, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoMusichetta/pseuds/CocoMusichetta
Summary: Dennis has plans to secure his reputation forever. Mac realizes he's in love with the Golden God, and the fact that it's prom means he may as well show it.





	The Implications of Prom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to AO3, and it's this awful jumble of a prom night au for Mac and Dennis... this all started from my head canon that Dennis totally and unwittingly forced his prom date to go with him because of "the implication". (WHICH IS AWFUL FOR THE RECORD THE IMPLICATION IS NOT A GOOD THING.)   
> Anyway then came Mac being jealous and in love with his awful best friend and deciding prom is a good time to tell him. 
> 
> Feel free to criticize, but be nice please! 

**Dennis POV**

It had taken all his cunning, all his careful manipulation, to get Jennie Slater to go to prom with him. Dennis had played it cool, left her notes on her locker, signed "the Golden God". She'd rejected his advances at first, felt unworthy no doubt, but he persisted.

"Man, what do you want to go with her for, anyways? She clearly doesn't see how cool you are. I mean she only wishes she could date the guy that did a sweet jackknife dive into a pool AND got an amphibious exploring vehicle on his 18th birthday!" Mac looked to Dennis, seeming genuinely confused at the thought of someone not wanting to go to prom with him.

Dennis scoffed at him, as they lit up a joint under the bleachers during fifth period. He threw his arm around Macs shoulders and smiled at him.

"It may be too late for you, Ronnie the rat, but it's not for me. If I go through with my plan to bang Jennie Slater, one of the most eligible girls in school, on prom night, my reputation as the Golden God will be solidified forever. I'll be a legend! I just need to adjust my approach. I know she wants it."

"Whatever man, you said you wouldn't call me Ronnie anymore! But dude, you know prom would be so much more better if we went together." Colour flushed his cheeks, almost imperceptibly. _Almost_. "You know, like as friends. With Charlie. We could smoke a few darts and drink a case of PBR's in the parking lot!"

"Thanks but no thanks buddy, I'd rather be getting my dick sucked!" Dennis laughed and walked off, stomping out the stub of his joint as he brushed past Mac. Mac laughed nervously, and Dennis could feel him watch Dennis walk across the football field, back towards the parking lot. For reasons he couldn't explain, he felt blood rush to his own cheeks, his heart in his throat.

 

Finally, Dennis had been able to execute the perfect meeting with Jennie Slater after cheer practice. Outside the girls locker room, after everyone else had left. Dennis had put on all his charm and his most dashing fake smile, as he leaned his arm up on the locker door behind her, and told her it would be in her best interest to go to prom with him. After a few smooth compliments about her gorgeous hair and figure, she eventually agreed.

 

On prom night, Dennis had spent two hours showering, styling his hair, and even applying a little makeup to accentuate his features. He wanted everyone to see that he, the Golden God, was about to give his lucky choice, Jennie Slater, the night of her life. When he picked her up and looked over her hot pink dress with too many ruffles, he knew he looked magnificent by comparison. He used his fake ID to buy the two of them champagne before the prom, and he could tell that Jennie was already tipsy before they had even arrived to the party.

"So, after the party, I think you should come with me down to the park. It's so peaceful there at night," Dennis purred, guiding her around on the dance floor and laying the groundwork for his grand finale to the evening.

"What? No, yeah, whatever Dennis. Can you just get me another drink?" Jennie whined, looking somewhat desperately around the room, not appearing to pay any attention to what Dennis had offered.

He sighed, and nodded, walking towards the (now sure to have been spiked) punch bowl. Hopefully one more drink would put Jennie in the mood to leave. As Dennis approached the drink table, he noticed Charlie, taking stock of the room and looking more than a little out of place, seeing as he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans at the senior prom.

"Man, have you seen Mac? He got toasted and said he was going out on the dance floor for one song and I haven't seen him since. I think I'm gonna head out, I've still got a joint left and I think I wanna watch Star Wars again." Charlie patted his front left pocket, to where he presumably was storing his remaining weed.

"Nah man, I bet he's off trying to scam some chick. I'm glad I was able to lock down Jennie Slater." Dennis replied, gesturing towards the dance floor with his newly acquired drinks.

"Oh yeah, I saw her coming out of the ladies room earlier, she said something about bailing on this night as fast as possible."

"Excellent, sounds like I will be getting laid sooner rather than later! I'd better go!" Dennis raised one of his cups to Charlie in a mock toast, and turned back around towards the crowded dance floor. He looked around to where he and Jennie had been dancing, and noticed she was no longer there. He scanned the room for hot pink ruffles, and saw none.

"Where'd you go, you tipsy bitch?" Dennis mumbled to himself, noticing that people were starting to stare at the idiot in the middle of the dance floor, holding two drinks and apparently stood up.

Suddenly, Dennis feels a clap on his shoulder from behind. It's Brad Hazel, the oversized linebacker from the football team.

"Hey Reynolds, while you were off flirting with your pal Dirt Grub, your girl bailed on you! Said she was feeling frisky and wanted a to leave. Saw some guy trailing her out of the gym. Nice going Dick Breath!" He laughed. He actually had the audacity to laugh in Dennis' face. That was when he saw red.

He couldn't believe this had happened to him. After all the work he'd put into making this night work, to ensure that he was remembered as the Golden God of this class forever, he managed to become a laughing stock. This was not a representation of him and his legacy, god damn it!

He turned around and marched off the dance floor, pushing his way out into the parking lot where he stood, clenching and unclenching his fists in rage. He wandered among the cars, hoping to maybe find Jennie in the backseat of whatever assholes car she had gone off with. He could picture wrapping his hands around both of their necks, and screaming at them that they were unworthy of even being in his presence.

Dennis wrapped his arms around himself tightly, annoyed at the unseasonably chilly wind that was blowing around him. He tried to steady his breathing, but he could feel the telltale stinging feeling around his eyes that indicated that tears were imminent, whether he liked it or not. He was just so angry. He did not deserve this. He did not want to be remembered this way. He took a deep shuddering breath and stopped at the far side of the parking lot, where he had parked his new Range Rover.

He hated Jennie Slater. He hated Brad Hazel. He hated everyone at this goddamn school. Despite being a Golden God, he was never good enough for them. He was never going to be one of them.

 

** Mac's POV **

 

Mac had walked into the gym with Charlie, feeling like he was floating. He had scored some quality weed from his dad's guys stash, and he and Charlie had taken full advantage before walking into the prom without dates. Not that it even mattered to Mac whether or not he had a date. Though Dennis sure had insisted it was important. Mac had pleaded his case that it would be more fun to spend the night together, dressed up and dancing to cheesy music, but to no avail. At one point Dennis had given him one of those rare genuine smiles and agreed they'd probably have a blast together, but that having a killer prom date was important to Dennis' legacy.

So now instead of dancing with his best friend, Mac was doomed to spend the night watching Dennis dance with that idiot Jennie Slater. Not that it should matter to him, but it bugged him that she didn't seem excited to be going out with Dennis. Dennis was smooth, cool, funny sometimes, and he had a way of always knowing what the best words were for any situation.

He took stock of the room, looking to see if he could spot his friend on the dance floor. He suddenly noticed Jennie pushing her way across the room in a rush, as if she were running away.

Was she bailing on Dennis? The thought made Mac's heart start pounding in his chest. That bitch! Dennis had taken the time to find a designer suit, wash and polish his car, and get some fancy hair cut for tonight. And this stupid cheerleader didn't even appreciate it! Dennis, who is way out of her stupid league anyway, was going to hook up with her! She should be so lucky!

Mac didn't know if it was the weed or what, but suddenly he needed to tell Jennie Slater just how lucky she was to have even been considered to be Dennis' date, and she had better go back and finish her magical evening.

He watched as she pushed her way out the back door, and trailed after her out of the gym.

"Hey! HEY!" Mac yelled to Jennie as she stumbled into the parking lot. She was clearly intoxicated. "Where do you think you're going? Go back in there and finish your date with Dennis!"

"Are you talking to me? Who even are you? I never wanted to go on this stupid date to begin with!" Jennie whipped around to face Mac. She looked him up and down, then gave him a mischievous smile. "Wait...you're Ronnie the rat, right? You're Dennis' friend?"

"Uh, yeah. And you agreed to go to prom with him so you should probably you know...do that."

"I did! He pretty much cornered me and forced me to go with him. So I did. I never said I would stick around. In fact, my plan is to end the night with pretty much anyone else...that will teach him for forcing me to ruin my prom night!"

Mac just stood there, staring at the drunk girl who was suddenly walking towards him, wiggling her hips and squinting her eyes at him. "What do you say cowboy? You want to show your pal Dennis that you've got the moves to steal his girl?" Before he could respond, Jennie was landing a sloppy kiss on Mac's lips.

He pulled away quickly.

"How could you do this to Dennis?" He asked honestly. "Dennis is like the coolest guy ever. He's smart and good looking and sometimes he says funny stuff and he does great impressions and now he's got a kick ass car. What's not to like?"

"What are you, in love with him or something? He's a creep who forced me to go to prom with him! He hangs out under the bleachers and calls himself a God. He's delusional. You're delusional! Now kiss me so I can have my prom revenge!" Mac barely heard a word she said after she accused him of...whatever, she's drunk and stupid!

"Uh...no thank you."

"Well..." Jennie had a desperate look on her face and looked more than a little pissed off. "I'm going to tell people we hooked up anyway." She started wandering off down the parking lot.

"So there, Dennis Reynolds!" She shouted, to herself.

Mac realized as she wandered off, that he needed to find Dennis. If he knew him like he thought he did, he figured he's probably in the middle of a Level 5 meltdown.

***

He spotted the Range Rover in the corner of the parking lot. As he walked closer, figuring he'd find Dennis eventually if he waited by the car, he saw a familiar light brown, curly haired head leaned over the wheel. Without a second thought, Mac circled around the car and climbed into the passenger seat. He just sat there for a minute, watching Dennis breathing heavily and shakily, still bent over in the seat beside him. He eventually said the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey man. Wanna go watch Lethal Weapon in my basement?"

Dennis looked over at him, with wet eyes and reddened cheeks.

"This..." Dennis swallowed the frog in his throat, and wiped his nose as he sniffled. Suddenly Mac was overwhelmed. He couldn't see Dennis cry. Dennis was the strong one, the one who knew what to say and how to act. The one who made Mac feel cool, and even smart sometimes. Dennis was the best person Mac knew, not that that was saying a lot. Dennis was everything Mac wanted to be, beautiful and tough and bad ass. He needed him to know it.

"...this is not how tonight was supposed to go. I wore the tux -"

"YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Mac burst out. Dennis continued, as if he hadn't heard.

"-I got my hair cut,"

"It's bad ass, your curls are killer!"

"I complimented her ugly dress. I was supposed to solidify my legacy tonight! I was supposed to be remembered as a Golden God!"

"You're a Golden God to me!"

"I was supposed to be cool!"

Suddenly it was as if Dennis realized that Mac was in the car, let alone what he had just said.

"Wait...what did you just say?"

"I...uh...I mean, you'll always be the Golden God. You don't need Jennie Slater." Mac looked away, his face blushing furiously red.

"My uh...my haircut does look pretty badass, right?" Dennis replied, cracking a small smile and wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Yeah. It's good...it's like..."

"Beautiful?" Dennis asked flatly, looking over at Mac. Mac could swear he could feel his heart swell. He didn't know if it was just a superhuman burst of adrenaline, or the fact that he would do anything to make Dennis stop crying, but suddenly Mac wasn't scared. He needed to tell him.

"Yeah. Yeah. You're beautiful. I mean you always are, but you look awesome in the tux..."

"Thanks. It's Armani." Dennis still seemed to slowly be processing the conversation he was having, and who he was having it with.

"Did you just say I'm beautiful? That's kinda gay, man." He didn't say it accusingly, just as seriously as always, seemingly void of emotion.

"Den, it's just true. You're my bestest buddy. You are beautiful and awesome and funny and I feel like we will be a dynamic duo forever. We don't need anyone else. Just us." Mac was scratching his fingernails over his thighs, nervously fixated on the movement as he spoke.

"Mac...friends don't usually say that kind of thing." Dennis admonished, again telling Mac what words were appropriate and what weren't.

But Mac was convinced he was right this time. As soon as he said it out loud, he could see his future laid out in front of him. And at the forefront of every moment, Dennis was there.

"Think about it Dennis, we will move into a place together, hang with Charlie. You can go off to school and get some diploma that will make you a ton of money afterwards. You can be an animal doctor or whatever. And I'll figure something out, I always do. Maybe Charlie and I will open a dive bar or something. It'll be perfect. You'll make money, we will have a cool hangout place, and all the booze we could want. What more is there to want?"

"It doesn't work that way, Mac. You drive me crazy and one of us will snap when we live together. Plus, I'm gonna want to get laid eventually!"

Mac surged forward in the bravest moment of his life (and that was saying a lot considering he had ratted on drug dealers) and pressed his lips Dennis'. They were as pillow soft as he had ("never!") imagined. Dennis let out a long breath but didn't pull away. Mac could feel his blood pumping through his veins and hear his heartbeat in his ears. He always imagined he would have a million thoughts run through his head when he had his first real kiss, but surprisingly, his mind was clear. All his senses just seemed to absorb Dennis.

The smell of his hair product mixed with cologne, the sound of his sighing, the feel of his tux jacket as Mac placed a hand on Dennis' waist to steady himself from leaning too far across the seat. It was perfect. Dennis eventually pulled back from the kiss.

"That was..."

"Gay, I know." Mac said.

"I was gonna say pretty awesome, but yeah...gay too. What made you do that?"

"I don't know...I just...wanted to. It's prom." He answers, as if prom was supposed to answer for their big revelations.

"Are you...gonna do it again?"

"Yeah. I mean...I want to."

"Ok."

"Ok?" Mac smiled at Dennis, who grinned back. Mac didn't exactly know what that meant for them, but he was pretty confident the dynamic duo was here to stay.

 

"Ok. Except Mac..."

"What?"

"The real goal of prom was to get my dick sucked, at least!"


End file.
